


Phantom Relief

by sprited_cranberries (Niceguyasexual)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Massage, Multi, Oops, all lesbians, am i gonna address it?, backround ships - Freeform, cus ilu red dotter but this time it anit about u, specifically for ruby, theres also WILD au shit in the backround, who fuckin knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niceguyasexual/pseuds/sprited_cranberries
Summary: Winter thought she was at a dead end in her military career, with one leg gone to Grimm, the other to frostbite, working a dead end job at a VA branch in Vale. Forced to live with her middle sister, forced to rely on others, she's starting to give up. Will a shining masseuse be able to pull her from this depressive state?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Phantom Relief

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in a long time, hope y'all like it!

_ Pain _ . Seems after the rescue from an Atlas storm it was all Winter knew nowadays. All she wanted was just the briefest respite from the  _ agony in her stumps _ but the Brothers had other ideas.

“Brothers, I’m quite pathetic, aren't I,” Winter stated, a depressed look upon her face. A dusty old office at a Veterans Association, sitting in a wheelchair, did not work wonders for the psyche. Even with the paperwork and pain meds, the stumps making up what was left of her legs were reduced to a dull ache. General Ironwood had it worse though, so she shouldn't complain, right? Surely her missing legs were not comparable to the general missing  _ nearly half his body oh Brothers there was the pain again _ . 

A knock at the door provided some distraction from the maddening aches. Pulling her wheelchair back from the desk, Winter announced a “Come in” to the person rapping on her office door. 

Speak of the General and he shall appear it seems. Winter did like the man, (though she preferred himbos over father figures) but sometimes he could be a little overbearing in the care of his troops. Nevertheless, he opened the door with a concerned expression on his face, popping the question of “Are you doing OK?” 

It was always questions like that, those ones that get under your skin, the ones that always feel fake in their concern.

“I’m fine,” Winter replied, a curt tone to her words.

“It's OK if you're not,” Ironwood cut back. 

He continued with a talk about how it was when he lost the right limbs of his body, a long and sordid affair that Winter tuned out for the most part. It was several minutes of being lost in her own thoughts before she realized that the general had stopped speaking.

“Once you’ve stopped staring at a wall, I know of something that can help with the phantom pains at least.”

With an exhausted sigh, Winter asked, “And what would that solution be? Because I am not taking more pain meds, or stronger ones either. I don't want to end up like Mother-”

General Ironwood held his hand up with a placating gesture, “It's not any form of medication, don’t worry. It's technically holistic, but it's not a scam.”

“Considering you were caught up in a pyramid scheme before you joined the military that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence.”

“Not the point. There's this massage parlor- I see that look, it's not that kind of parlor, and the manager there has a special discount for those with ‘problematic’ limbs.”

“You  _ can _ say my legs are gone. You know that right?”

“Fine, but even if you don't go to the Xiao Long Masseuse I'm still extending your leave.”

Winter’s sigh of exasperation could be heard for miles.

* * *

After being driven home by the general and being helped into her wheelchair, Winter’s mind began to wander as she considered the masseuse. Organising her thoughts, she weighed the pros and cons of the idea. For the downsides, Winter hadn’t liked being touched even before the storm took her legs, and now? She flinched even when Weiss accidentally came into contact with her whenever she helped Winter move in the wheelchair. Another was the cost, as even with the supposed discount for the disabled with missing or damaged limbs she doubted she could afford it with the meager disability benefits she had now. Then there was the matter of transportation, as Winter could only technically move on her own, if crawling could be considered a mode of transportation, and the VA wasn't going to give her prosthetics anytime soon. On the  _ other hand oh Salem _ the general did say that the massages helped with the phantom pains and helped the mental part of prosthetics integrate better. The lessening of the pain was at least a point in this “Yang Xiao Long” character’s favor. Perhaps some research was in order for her to work this out properly. 

Wheeling up the ramp to the slightly large townhouse she, Weiss, and Weiss’ girlfriends now resided in, she found the current SDC CEO on the couch with Ilia lying on her lap. “Oh the last bottom is here!” exclaimed the lesbian lizard, to be a met with an exhausted “Hello” from Winter. 

“How many times must I tell you to just call me by my name, Ilia?” The faunus in question only smiled with the  _ Look _ _ TM _ upon her face, instead of a reply.

With a disinterested tone in her voice, the eldest of the Schnee sisters relayed the events of her day to the pair upon the couch. 

“Oh I know Yang!” And there was her second-youngest sister, dutiful, dutiful Weiss Estrida Schnee. However many burdens Weiss should bear, because Winter was too weak, and too [something] to support her, she did so with the poise and grace the supposed “Schnee” name was always touted to have. 

“How?” Winter inquired, a confused expression on her face.

“Blake and Ilia both work for her!”

Ah, Winter guessed they had mentioned that at some point, a foggy memory of Weiss mentioning offhand where Blake and Ilia started after their college course was finished, but she supposed that her mind was elsewhere when hearing it.

“I suppose that's another glowing endorsement of her then. The general also had nice things to say,” Winter stated with a guarded expression on her face. “I wonder what her rates are and if she has a veterans discount?” The eldest of the three sisters pondered.

A reply from the middlest Schnee, “Well, no, she doesn't have a veterans discount, but she does do people with disabilities at a discount, and further discounted if they've got missing limbs, and she does those personally!”

“Then I guess I will need to make an appointment,” Winter stated with resignation, and pulled out her scroll.

* * *

“Hi, this is the Xiao Long Massage and Therapy Parlor, Owner and Lead Masseuse Yang Xiao Long speaking!” The living embodiment of sunshine with a voice exclaimed from the speakers of Winter’s scroll. “What can I get for you today?” The angel from on high continued. 

“My name is Winter Schnee,” Winter stated calmly, ignoring the slight sound of surprise from the receiver, “I'd like to inquire about your appointment availability and rates.” 

“Could’ve sworn I heard your name before, but the standard rate is 150 Lien per session, and I’ve got decent availability for the next few weeks.”

“I know a couple of your employees; I also heard you had a disability discount, is that true?”

“Yep, it's half off for chronic pain and things of that nature, and 75% for missing limbs.”

“Really? Why so much?”

“You already paid an arm and a leg, why should I charge more?”

That brought a mild chuckle to Winter’s lips. “Well, two legs in my case, but it seems that I have no choice but to make an appointment.”

“Excellent, would 1:30pm next Thursday work for you?”

“It would, thank you!”

As Winter hung up, there was an odd feeling in her chest, but she gave it little consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @shadowalex2000 and @DedicatedSeeker on here for beta-reading!


End file.
